


Driving You Slow

by shirewalker



Category: The Grisha Trilogy - Leigh Bardugo
Genre: < oh look that is a tag, ALL THE LIMO SEX!!!, Alina the princess gets the hot bodyguard for herself heheheheh, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Bodyguard, Bodyguard Romance, F/M, Limousine Sex, Modern Royalty, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Royalty, Shameless Smut, Smut, this is high key PWP but it DOES have a little plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-06
Updated: 2018-02-06
Packaged: 2019-03-14 18:31:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13595883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shirewalker/pseuds/shirewalker
Summary: Alina is the crown princess and has recently returned from a protection program. Upon her return, she got assigned a bodyguard of her own, to shadow her every move at all times.Aleksander is the princess' bodyguard and he is quite the sight, driving Alina into a complicated position.When things get so tense between them it could burn down the entire palace, Alina finds a miraculous way to get over her bodyguard. Or under.





	Driving You Slow

**Author's Note:**

> here's the deal. I saw a list of smut locations prompts and it had "limousine" and then I remembered another royals au list I'd seen that basically said one character was a royal, the other the bodyguard and oops they banged (with bonus points for limo sex). my brain combined both with alarkling and happy thursday y'all, hope you enjoy this you thirsty shippers ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)
> 
> I know Alina did ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 

 

 

It had been going on for weeks now. Ever since Alina accidentally walked in on him putting his shirt back on after a routine doctor appointment. Her eyes had locked on the toned and slightly tanned back of her personal bodyguard, slowly traveling along the soft but defined lines that shifted with each breath and movement of his body. Shamelessly, she’d felt herself salivate over the sight and the lucky strike. Or unlucky. She wasn’t sure yet.

Was it a lucky strike to turn twenty one and find out you’re not just a low duchess in a long line to the throne, but in fact the actual crown princess? Next in line? Protection programs and whatnots had driven her grandparents to hide her away in a small town, with the luxuries someone with just a title and a normal life would and could have. And was it a lucky strike to have a personal bodyguard assigned to be your shadow every single second of your day? Maybe, if he was tall, dark and handsome. And Alina was weak on that department. Oh, so weak. She’d taken one look into those silver eyes and dark hair and her insides had twisted on themselves.

But in all honesty, nothing really happened. Aleksander Morozova was a professional, and she could be one as well. Of course, charged moments and accidental touches still happened. Especially when it was his job to touch her more often than anyone else. But nothing had left Alina quite as breathless and aching for more than accidental touches than when she walked in on Aleksander wearing nothing but his black pants.

 

Every month the security team had to go through health evaluations and on that day it so happened that Alina had a headache bothering her as well. She’d forgotten about the doctor’s busy day and went straight into his office, practically bumping into a shirtless Aleksander. Fire licked at her insides when he caught her ogling and a slow smirk curved his perfect lips. “Can I help, princess Alina?” He’d drawled, his voice rough and borderline husky. _Bedroom voice_ , Alina had thought only to quickly shut down that thought. There was no use in daydreaming so badly about her bodyguard. He was her _bodyguard_.

Aleksander had finished buttoning up his shirt and paced towards her, hands in his pockets, black tie hanging loose over a shoulder. He looked so effortlessly sexy that her knees grew weak in a heartbeat. His gaze travelled all over her for the first time and Alina felt that fire burning straight through her. She’d shaken her head, “No, I was just huh… Have a headache, I needed to see if doctor Botkin had something for that. Unless you can help with my headache.” She’d added, nervously chuckling at the joke and how lame it sounded out loud. _Please don’t hate the joke, please!_

“I’ve heard a good kiss works wonders on headaches,” He’d said, driving Alina’s body into near shutdown, “But it was perhaps just a trick to get an easy kiss out of me, of course.”

“Right, of course.” Her chuckle had been as fake as the eyelashes she’d been forced to wear the night before. But her blush had been real. So real, it had prompted Aleksander to move in and brush his thumb over her parted lips.

A hot make out session on the doctor’s table. That’s what she had hoped would have happened in that moment. But instead, she only got that one charged touch before the doctor himself had walked in and ruined everything.

 

During the weeks that followed that moment, Alina found it harder and harder to just be around her bodyguard. She was weak and pathetic. She wanted him so badly, it was beginning to rule her dreams. If during the day the princess could only watch her bodyguard from the corner of her eye and trade charged glances with him, at night, in her dreams, she would do everything to him and let him do anything to her. More often than not, Alina would wake up all hot and sweaty, shaking with the aftermath of her dirty dreams and finishing the job with nothing but her hand and her imagination to help. It was driving her mad, this sexual tension going on between her and Aleksander.

She needed to do something about it. Fast.

 

* * *

 

“Perhaps a drive across the coastline would help?” Her best friend, Genya, suggested.

Alina rubbed her forehead and sighed, “How?”

“Well,” Genya put down her teacup and leaned back on her chair, “It’s soothing, peaceful and the sea air always helps clear up the head.”

“Not sure how that will help with yet another dinner party with all of Ravka’s politicians, Genya.” She deadpanned, her eyes flickering to the tall and dark shape that hovered by the door. Today he wore a deep blue tie. If anything, it only brought out more the silver of his eyes.

Genya chuckled, “Well, it’ll help you relax a bit before that. Plus, you’ll get some time away from all the palace fuss. You’re always saying how you miss your life as a simple duchess. Make use of your real title and power and go away for the day. You only have to be here an hour before dinner to get ready.”

Alina bit her lip, “You really think so?”

“Yes! Go for it. You deserve that.”

She glanced at Aleksander again, “Okay, I’ll go do that right now. Thank you Genya!”

Genya beamed, “Of course, sweetie! Just make sure to be here on time. I’ll be in my studio working on your dress in the meantime.”

 

* * *

 

Getting away from the palace grounds was easier than she’d thought. One word and no one refused her. Saints, why hadn’t she thought about this before? Alina took a long breath of the breeze, letting that salty air fill her lungs to the brim and wash away those pesky knots she had on her shoulders. She let it all out slowly, savouring the way her body loosened up with just one lungful of that wonderful breeze. Her hair danced in the wind, braids undone, near-white blonde waves cascading down her back. She felt free in that moment, free from rules, free to do anything. Anything.

“Princess?” Or anyone.

“Yes, Aleksander?” She replied, eyes still closed as her mind now moved on from peaceful shorelines to the perfect lines of his back muscles.

“We should move on to another spot. It’s not safe to stay in one place for too long, especially when you only brought me along.” He stated, voice almost cool and professional. Almost. For Alina could feel the tension behind his words, that tension that came crashing down by the simple fact of being out here, alone with her. She knew he felt it because she felt exactly the same. Being out here, completely alone with him… Her whole body was buzzing with a million thoughts.

Alina turned back to him and smiled, “Of course, let’s move along.”

Aleksander nodded and opened the door to her limousine before walking to the driver’s seat. Alina would have preferred a less conspicuous car, but this one was bullet-proof and had GPS tracking. She would have never been able to leave the palace with just Aleksander for company in any other car.

They stopped ten minutes later at a secluded clearing, the space cool and surrounded by tall pine trees. The sea crashed on the beach down below, that wonderful breeze climbing up the air and into her lungs. Genya was right, this was perfect.

She felt him before his touch, the shift in the air so familiar by now. A hand brushed over her hair, tugging it back and over her shoulder and leaving her neck exposed. She moaned when his lips touched skin and dropped her head away in a silent request for more. Aleksander groaned and pressed another kiss on her neck, a hand reaching around and pulling her closer to him. “You had to bring us out here, princess? You’re driving me mad. Mad with wanting, mad with desire, mad with just the sight of you.” He rasped between kisses, each one hungrier than the previous. “And I am so weak, princess… It’s becoming very hard to not push you into the nearest closet and—” He cut himself short, supressing a shiver that rattled his whole body.

Alina was delirious with his touch and his kisses and his words. They had never gotten this far, never. A press of bodies in a small space, a lingering brush of hands when entering or leaving the limousine, a near kiss here and there. But nothing like this, nothing that had her shaking under him so fast and so easily. “And what?” She managed, wanting to know how his fantasies went. She knew hers very well by now. His? No clue.

Aleksander shifted his body and pressed his hips hard against hers, leaning Alina back onto the hood of the limo. A familiar warmth spread between her legs, her body aching so badly for him that her eyes rolled back in their sockets. “And make you scream my name.” He growled, his hot breath teasing her parted lips and drawing a moaned gasp out of her.

She clawed at his back and rolled her hips once, savouring how hard he felt against her, “Make me, Aleksander. Make me… And please, call me Alina…” She moaned, “Just Alina…”

Aleksander rolled his hips with a grunt, “Alina… Alina…” He tested her name, never before said to her in such an intimate manner. It sounded like heaven and she wanted more of it, more, more, more. “Is that why you brought me out here today, Alina?” He grazed his teeth over her pulse and kissed the tender skin, “So I could make you scream my name?”

Her hands dug deep into his hair and she caught handfuls of it just to tug hard the next moment. Aleksander growled against her throat and she smiled victorious, “Yes, Aleksander. Yes.” Speaking was becoming harder and harder, her breathing so shallow and raspy by now, it was a wonder her bodyguard understood any word she was saying. “Please… Please…!” She begged, her body and mind desperate for him. It was as if Alina was drowning and being with Aleksander was that life-saving breath of air.

Dying for that life-saving breath, she tugged hard at his tie and threw it away, before quickly freeing him of his jacket. Aleksander picked her up by the back of her thighs and took her to the back of the limo, his lips never leaving her skin not even for one moment. Alina grabbed his shirt and ripped it open, nearly cackling in delight at the wonderful sound of buttons popping away. Aleksander pressed her against the side of the limo, the cold metal digging into her back, and cupped her cheek with one hand. His thumb tipped her head up until the two were eye to eye, breathless from all the teasing and desperation for each other, “Please what, Alina?” He rasped, lips just a breath away from hers.

Saints, oh saints! His voice…! It made her head spin and her blood rush fast through her. It made her body feel too small and all of her ache even harder for him.

How long had it been since that first touch? A minute? A decade? It felt like centuries had passed yet in all that time, they still had to kiss each other on the mouth. All this teasing, all this prepping for what was undoubtedly going to happen in the backseat of her limo, it had all happened without a single actual press of lips against lips. Alina was melting, her blood was pure gasoline and her need for Aleksander was the fire that was threatening to blow her to pieces.

And she wanted to be blown to pieces so badly.

“Please, Aleksander… Make me scream your name.”

His smile was sharp edges. Sharp and oh so dangerous. She could cut herself on it with just one glance. But that only made him all the more delicious. Aleksander didn’t even wait for another word before his lips came crashing down on hers, so hungry for her it took her breath away. His lips glided over hers with a hunger of a dying man, teeth nipping and pulling at her, tongue sliding into her open mouth without missing a beat. It was a duel, an ugly and beautiful and delicious duel, their tongues fighting for dominance in a ground that would never be wielded by any of them. Alina pulled hard on his hair and moaned in sync with his growls, so lightheaded by now it was a wonder she hadn’t fainted yet. No dirty dream could compare to this and they were still just making out.

Growing tired of this foreplay, Aleksander did quick job of opening the door and taking Alina into the limo. The kiss was put on pause for a heartbeat as Aleksander laid her down on the backseat and reached for the limo keys. Alina faintly wondered how the sound of the car locking could have such an erotic effect on her; it was almost enough to drive her over the edge.

Silver eyes locked on hers, dark and deep as the perfect storm. Bedroom eyes. Sex eyes. Alina had a feeling her own looked the same, as every cell of her body cried out for his. She could drown in those eyes and never complain. She _wanted_ to drown in those eyes, right now.

Aleksander unzipped her jeans and pulled them down, dragging her panties along. He bent down and pressed hot kisses along the exposed skin, making sure to miss the very spot where she needed him the most. Stripped from the waist down, all Alina wanted was to be satisfied the proper way. The Aleksander way. And yet, the bastard was taking his time.

He parted her legs, dragging his hands along her inner thighs so slowly her skin became intimately acquainted with every cell of his palms. Alina arched her back and dropped her head back, moaning pleases as Aleksander drew closer and closer, his speed never changing. Bastard, bastard, bastard.

“Shhh… Alina… Relax… I want to savour this.” His hot breath was so close. So, so close! She shivered with his words and their meaning, anticipation taking over her, “I want to savour _you_.”

Ah!

 _Yes_.

A satisfied sigh left her lips when the tip of his tongue touched her pounding core. He flicked once, as if tasting a brand new ice-cream and her hips jerked forward in a silent plea for more. Aleksander hummed, pleased with his effect and went down once more. This time, he let his tongue move slowly along her, playing Alina like his very own private instrument. She moaned, she writhed, she gasped and she whimpered. Oh, how she whimpered. With each slow lick, with each flashing flick, Alina whimpered. And she held nothing back. Because at last… At last Aleksander was kneeling between her open legs and going down on her in a way that defied even her most vivid dreams.

His fingers dug so hard on her hips that bruises would soon form in the shape of his hands, a mark of his passing, a mark of their secret affair, a mark she would wear proudly on her skin. Alina felt the edge coming for her, body shaking harder and harder with each movement of his dangerous tongue. She was so wet. She knew it, even without him coming up for air to tell her so. And that lovely edge was coming, coming, coming…! Oh! _OH!_

She cried out his name, the scream raw and delirious as Alina pulled hard on his hair and her hips jerked fast with the climax. Aleksander held her down, licking her clean while her climax turned her body to a boneless heap of jelly.

Her breathing was so shallow, her throat so raw. Alina felt spent yet aching for more. She needed more. She needed all of him. Inside her. She needed it all, right now.

“Shhh… Alina, I want it too. I need it too.” He whispered in her ear, hands slowly unwrapping her, freeing her of the rest of her clothes. Had she said it all out loud? Had he heard her dirtiest wishes? Or had he just guessed it? Perhaps feeling exactly the same, Aleksander had guessed what her brain was screaming inside itself.

Cool air teased her exposed torso for a moment until Aleksander cupped both her breasts and squeezed them softly, making her nipples harden under his touch. Alina moaned his name and a yes and he squeezed her skin again. Her whole body seemed to smile when he did it again, and again.

“How do you want me, Alina? On top? Under you? Tell me, Alina…” He whispered over her lips and over her pulse, his breath teasing her with how close to a kiss they were.

Alina writhed under him and realised her wonderful bodyguard was finally as undressed as she was. She reached down and played with him for a bit, laughing under her breath when Aleksander growled and cursed a colourful string of words that would have her court blushing a very deep red. She wanted to make him come undone under her touch just like he’d done to her a moment ago, but… she also needed him inside her, filling her, fitting her perfectly. So, she let him go and rasped, “All of them. I want you on top and under, I want you in any and all ways, Aleksander. Just… make sure I never stop screaming your name and I’ll make sure you will scream mine.”

Aleksander bent down and caught her swollen lips between his, “Your order is my command, my princess.” He said, finally easing himself into her in one smooth thrust.

If anyone asked Alina how it felt to have him inside her, she would bite her tongue. Because if she said the truth out loud, it would be something too dirty for a princess to say. Because Aleksander fit her so perfectly she could only compare it to a rated R Cinderella tale.

She sucked in a breath and spread her hands all over his back, feeling each dip and raise of his hard-won muscles, “I knew you’d fit just right.” The words were barely a breath, her voice lost after that first orgasm.

Aleksander rolled his hips slowly and thrust deeper inside, pressing burning kisses along her neck, “A perfect match, Alina. We are a perfect match.” He moved out and in again, this time harder and faster. A loud moan left Alina’s lips just before he captured them in another maddening kiss. Saints help her, she would lose every shred of sanity with just his kisses! Aleksander broke the pressure just long enough to utter two little words that would have Alina coming undone in stardust and scattered across the galaxies, “My… Alina.”

After those two fated words, neither were able to speak again, the two so lost in each other and in the moment no words could ever compete. Alina had fantasied about this encounter so many times she had begun to create mental lists of her favourite versions. Locations, times of the day, who would go down on who first and who would break first. So many versions, all so delicious. Yet none could compare to reality itself.

Reality was... Reality was what her dreams ached to be.

It was hot, it was sweet, it was a moment of intimacy between her and Aleksander so special, so unique… Alina felt her whole being combust time and time again. With each roll of the hips, with each thrust, with each kiss and each whispered yes, the young princess felt reality shift and recreate itself. Sex with Aleksander was on such a high level, the world needed to up its game.

Because she was dying. Dying with pleasure. Oh… And what a death!

Aleksander growled, the sound vibrating throughout her whole body, and shuddered just as Alina felt herself come undone as well. She was on fire, she was a star combusting, she was completely destroyed, no cell in her body able to walk away after this. Death by Aleksander. What a sweet, sweet death.

 

* * *

 

They laid on the limo floor, Alina’s skin practically glowing in the aftermath. Her head was on Aleksander’s chest and he played languidly with her unbound hair. She drew circles across his skin, biting her lip in delight as goose bumps erupted in her wake. It had happened at last. After weeks of trying to convince herself that nothing could ever happen with Aleksander, no matter how hard she craved for it, the two had finally caught a break and found themselves completely alone and free to do whatever they wished to do.

“That was so hot and brilliant.” She said, throat raw from all the moans and the screams. Oh, how she’d screamed his name. How delicious it had tasted on her lips.

Aleksander hummed, fingers trailing down her spine, “You deserve credit too; I’ve never been with anyone that fitted me so right, Alina. No one so beautiful and magnificent either.”

Her cheeks heated up with the compliments and she almost laughed at how ridiculous this was, to blush right now over compliments, and not when Aleksander had stripped her so easily. “You’re exaggerating. Which you don’t have to, since we’re already past the seduction part.”

“I’m telling the truth. You are…” He took a breath, “Saints, it’s as if I had been waiting all my life to meet you. No one had ever quite touched me the way you did, Alina.”

Alina chuckled and looked up, straight into those magnificent silver eyes of his. She noticed then, how they practically shined in the dimmed light of the limo, how the darker greys reminded her of her favourite stormy days. She licked her lips and poked his nose, “So you never had anyone give you a hand job before?”

Aleksander looked up in what Alina recognised as his very own version of an eye-roll, “I didn’t mean it that way, Alina.” She noticed how often he said her name. A source of pleasure? Or was he just dazed with having her all to himself?

“I know, I just wanted to tease you a bit. You look cute when you roll your eyes at me.” She leaned up and smiled, “You should roll your eyes at me more often.”

A dark eyebrow rose in contempt, “And get fired for being cheeky?”

“Cheeky?”

“Yes, Alina. Cheeky.”

“Oh, is that right?” She sat up and drew a line with her index finger straight down his chest. She eyed him and fondled until his eyes were drawn shut and he was hard and shaking. “I like cheeky. You should be cheeky more often.” She whispered in his ear, once she was happy with the result of her teasing.

Aleksander groaned, “You are a wicked woman, Alina.”

“Yes, and I’d like us to continue what we came here for. There’s still a few hours before that dinner. I demand to be so spent by then that I won’t even remember the guests’ names.”

“Of course.” Was his reply before Aleksander rolled her on her back and dipped a finger between her folds. Alina gasped and a smile spread on her lips. Yes, that was just… Wonderful. Aleksander flicked his finger again and another gasp followed suit. Alina smiled writhed under his touch, savouring the way all her cells focused on that one spot as Aleksander pushed and pushed her until she was blind with pleasure. Until she was near breaking apart once more.

His finger was gone.

Before Alina could complain, her bodyguard hooked her legs around his waist and rolled onto his back with Alina straddling him. She eyed the new position and broke into a grin, all her complaints for the half-done tease gone in a blink, “So you _were_ paying attention.”

“I am never not paying attention, Alina. Especially when it comes to you.” His voice was thick as he shut his eyes and helped her ease down onto him, the two letting out a satisfied moan when she was in position.

She licked her lips and spread her hands over his stomach, fingernails quickly digging on the perfect skin. An idea popped into her mind, “I want to know something, Aleksander.” He hummed and she took that as a yes and rolled her hips a bit, “Have you… _played_ with yourself often at night?”

Aleksander’s breathing grew a little shallow.

Alina pressed her lips, trying to fight off the smirk that was growing on her face, “Have you done that with me in mind?” She continued, her voice growing huskier with each word. Aleksander’s hands grabbed her hips but he remained silent. Decided to get an answer, she went on, “Aleksander…” He groaned at the sound of his name, “Have you… touched yourself with me in mind? Have you… masturbated late at night, moaning my name?” She carried on, feeling her whole body heat up with the dirty talk. She had never done this nor said all those words in such a clean string. But it felt so good to tease Aleksander this way, especially when he was so hard and inside her and seemed to lose his own grip on reality with her words. Silence stretched on, Alina rolling her hips achingly slowly. Then, “Have you, Aleksander?”

Finally, he broke down, “Yes…! I have Alina, I have. I have…”

She smiled, “Yes.” And then she began to actually move, her pace picking up with every ticking moment and every growl of Aleksander’s. Her hands splayed over his chest, her hips rolling against his and Alina felt as though she had dropped into a pocket of pleasure and was drowning in it, drowning, drowning, drowning.

“Alina…!” Aleksander shuddered and cried out her name, fingers pulling her down on him one last time and pushing her over the edge as well. Her head fell back and she cried out a yes, her body taken by surprise with the sudden pull, yet not really complaining.

Breathless, trying to catch her heart and her lungs before they ran away, Alina dropped her head against his, temple to temple as the two seemed to struggle for air once more. After a long silence, broken only by their erratic breathing, Aleksander reached up and pushed away her hair, fingertips playing with the bits that were matted to her head, beads of sweat trickling down her skin. He took a breath, “And have you?”

“What?” She chuckled.

“Have you done the same, Alina? Have you moaned my name late at night?” He managed to let out, still breathless from her.

Alina’s cheeks heated up again, “Yes, so often it’s embarrassing.” She admitted.

He hummed, “What do I do in your fantasies?”

“Everything.”

“Everything?”

“Yes…”

“Do you want me to do the same as fantasy-me?”

“Oh, you’ve already outdone fantasy-you, Aleksander.”

He chuckled and eased her off of him. Alina curled up and placed his arms around her, “Cuddling time?” He joked, positioning himself better until Alina nodded and hummed in agreement, “I was beginning to wonder when we would do that.”

“ _Spooning_ time is highly important after a long and pleasurable session of mind-shattering sex with your dream partner.”

“Dream partner?” He whispered in her ear and pressed a kiss on the shell, “Am I your dream partner, Alina?”

Alina hummed, “I won’t tell you a thing if you keep joking about it.”

Aleksander chuckled, “I’m not. I was just marvelled at how in sync we are, Alina… You see… You are my dream partner too.”

Her heart swelled up a little with those words, “Really?”

“Really.”

“Then fine, you are my dream partner.” Aleksander’s hold around her tightened a bit and she swore she could feel his smile against the back of her neck, “Can we spoon properly now?”

“Of course, Alina.”

 

* * *

 

In the end, Alina made it back to the palace just in the nick of time. After they had fully rested, both so spent and exhausted they ended up sleeping the afternoon through, Aleksander had refused another quickie before leaving. He insisted they had to go through a longer route, to avoid her path getting noticed by unfriendly eyes. Alina understood it very well, she just wished things were simpler sometimes. She requested a kiss instead, a kiss that wound up lasting fifteen minutes until Aleksander had to pry himself away from her, “You can’t be late, princess. Remember you have that dinner party tonight.” His swords said one thing, yet the pained tone in his voice said a whole different thing.

Happy with the kiss and the fact that he too was in pain over cutting their little afternoon short, Alina said yes and made it to her chambers just as Genya was arriving with her party dress.

Later that night, half-bored to death with the guests, Alina would drag her wonderful bodyguard to her private bathroom where the two would share that quickie she’d been denied earlier in the limo. This would be fantasy number fifty two, where Aleksander outdid himself again, having her coming undone with just a few well paced thrusts and a never-ending kiss.

“You should return, Alina.” He said afterwards, helping her back into her fancy panties, “You don’t want anyone to suspect what we’ve been up to in here, do you?” He added before pulling her in for a quick, mind-numbing kiss.

Alina just looked up at him, half-dazed from all of him, “I know… My room?”

His eyes shined just as his jaw locked, the man torn between keeping things under the radar and surrendering to his deepest desires. “We’ll see. Now, you really have to go back out there and look as bored as you were before coming in here, Alina.”

She nodded, already planning just how she would get him in her chambers and on her bed. It involved some fake-intruder under the bed and wearing nothing under her satin night robe.

Aleksander had no idea just what she had in store for him. Because there was no way she would go to bed alone that night. No way at all.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> "Driving You Slow" is a song by a portuguese band The Gift. The song has nothing on sex (if it does it's a highly cryptic innuendo) but the title sure fits this fic so yeah. Listen to it if you're interested, it's pretty good.
> 
> \--
> 
> Come on, raise your hand if you were beginning to wonder when I was going to post another PWP fic. Come on, don't be shy. Was it good? Interesting and such? ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) Alina is so damn thirsty for Darkles here, I hope it wasn't too much tho xD
> 
> anyways!
> 
> feedback/comments/fangirling is always such a lovely thing to wake up to. it also helps tone down the weekly inspection on levels of sinning xD


End file.
